


Strippers

by bananacalm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananacalm/pseuds/bananacalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a stripper. He lives in a shabby apartment on the most dangerous part of town. He is the best, most highly requested dancer there. He was there when the CEO’s of C.A.M Co. came in looking for the best dancer. But he didn’t know they were there.<br/>fem!luke    dom!ashton   dom!calum   dom!michael   sub!luke   sugardaddy!ashton   sugardaddy!calum   sugardaddy!michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Small chapters, slow updates

0.0

 

Luke is a stripper. 

He lives in a shabby apartment on the most dangerous part of town. 

He is the best, most highly requested dancer there. 

He was when the CEO’s of C.A.M Co. came in looking for the best dancer. 

But he didn’t know they were there.

 

fem!luke dom!ashton dom!calum dom!michael sub!luke sugardaddy!ashton sugardaddy!calum sugardaddy!michael


	2. The Stage Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

He was tired.

It wasn’t surprising because he always was.

He worked from 12 pm to 6 am.

Never got enough sleep, never got enough time off.

He was the best they had apparently.

The best with the customers, the best on stage, the best for private shows.

It was hard though and by the end of the night he wants to go fall onto his stiff mattress but his house needs cleaning and he needs to eat and buy groceries.

Two hours is the most sleep he gets on a daily basis but by now, he was used to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was on his way to work.

He didn’t have a car because there wasn’t enough money for everything so he had to prioritize.

He always got up at 11:00 am.

Had a shower.

Got dressed.

Put on his makeup.

By the time he was finished, it was 11:30.

He walked to work which was fifteen minutes and then entered the club.

He said his hellos to the staff before going to his dressing room.

He put on his lace panties, booty shorts, singlet and high heels before doing touch ups on his makeup.

He did as many private dances as his boss asked him to.

Tonight he had seven stage dances.

One at 12pm,

Another at 4:00pm

6:00pm

8:00pm

11:00pm

1:00am

And 4:00

In between those were privates.

~~~~~~~~~~

His shows didn’t get too packed until 11:00pm when three, rich looking men came into the club.

He didn’t take much notice to the men, he just strutted on stage like always.

He spun around the pole, doing all the tricks he could.

He grinded his arse and cock on the pole too, moaning for the entertainment of the men in the audience.

When the song was coming to an end, he picked the lucky person in the audience, which just so happened to be one of the rich men who walked in before.

He had dark blue hair and Luke guesses that’s why he stood out to him.

Luke jumped off the stage, walking sexily over to the man he picked and sat on his lap.

He grinded on the boy, his hands going on the boys shoulders, the boys hands going on his waist.

They grinded until Luke felt that the other boy had a hard on, then he jumped off the boy smirking at him before climbing back onto the stage.

Blowing the men a kiss, he turned around walking back stage into his dressing room.

 

‘Only 6 more hours’ he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter. Thoughts? sorry about the shit writing skills


	3. The Strip Tease

0.2 

 

Luke had already done ten privates and to be honest, he was over it.

The men paying for them were either grubby old men who live alone in a stink filled apartment or timid young boys who had no idea what to do

He wanted to go home! But he couldn’t.

He had to finish one more performance on stage which was at 4am and he had tonnes of men lining up at his door.

His manager Tony stuck his head through the door, giving Luke a knowing look before disappearing again.

Luke got up, brushing down the back of his skirt before walking to his private room which was number 5.

He had worked here for so long they had given him his own room for privates so he would at least feel a little comfortable.

The petite boy opened the door to his room, stepped in, and then closed the door behind him.

He put on his innocent look before turning to face the customers.

Three… 

There was three of them.

Luke recognised one of them being the man he gave a lap dance to in the audience during his show, the boy with the blue hair.

“What can I do for you three” Luke purred, trying to turn on the men.

This was like clockwork to him. 

“How about you turn on some music and get your perky little ass over here” the hazel eyed boy suggested, licking his lips.

(A/N I don’t know any sexy songs. Sorry! But use your imagination)

Luke sauntered over to the men, saying his hips to the music.

“There are rules here boys. No kissing or touching me. Got it?”

The men nodded, entranced in Luke’s spell.

Just to make sure (and also because Luke liked it kinky) he tied the men’s wrists onto the chair’s arms.

He only does a strip tease for the length of the song so he didn’t have much him left.

He started with the blue haired boy, climbing into his lap and grinding his ass onto the other boys’ clothed cock much like he had in his stage performance.

Deciding it was enough, Luke stood up and turned around, shook his ass in the boy’s face before going onto his next victim.

He chose the kiwi boy next (A/N for those who don’t know, a kiwi is a fruit but is a New Zealander in this case. It’s a nickname) deciding that he was the most quiet of them all.

He walked over to the boy, circling around his chair, breathing in his ear before finally sitting in his lap.

His back was to the boys’ chest. 

He grinded onto him with his hands interlocked behind his head, breathing down the boys’ neck.

When it got to the last thirty seconds of the song, he decided it was the hazel eyed boys turn.

He crawled over to the boy (literally on his hands and knees) and basically started humping his leg (not in a dog way, a sexy way).

In the last five seconds he palmed he man through his pants before standing up, turning off the music and walking out of the room.

And just like that, those three men were under his spell.

 

(A/N I'm extremely sorry for the long wait! 

I would like if you guys could follow me, vote for each chapter you read (if you can remember to) and comment so I can know if you guys like this story!. I have a Tumblr which is dogeholly which you can message me on and also my Kik which is hollyyjonesy )


End file.
